1. Field of the Invention
The present invention lies in the field of self-contained micro jet fluid droplet dispensers.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Ink jet printing devices are well known in the art. Some U.S. patents which have discussed various ink jet printing devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,016, 5,681,757, 6,029,896, 5,658,802 and 5,444,467 which are incorporated herein by reference. Such devices are preferably digitally operated. Ink jet printing devices function by transforming electrical inputs to mechanical outputs, which in a proper device produces fluid micro-droplets from tiny orifices.
Specialized devices primarily utilizing the properties of piezoelectric materials include applying micro-droplets of liquid dye for improved laser surgery (U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,864); producing micro-optical components from polymeric materials (U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,444); distributing epoxy die-bond adhesive using a printhead and a micro jet array of printheads (U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,757); applying various reagents in miniaturized diagnostic arrays (U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,802); producing microlenses (U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,684); and with the aid of a specialized printhead, depositing liquid solder onto a substrate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,106).
High density ink jet printheads are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,365,645, 5,227,813 and 5,235,352. Most people are familiar with the self-contained ink jet cartridges used in their ink-jet printers. Though small, these cartridges are still somewhat bulky. They contain contacts, a digitally driven generally piezoelectric ejection device or a plurality of ejection devices and individual reservoirs connected to the ejection devices, all contained in a housing.
A self-contained replaceable cartridge for micro jet dispensing assemblies has a cartridge body comprising a thin panel having opposed side surfaces substantially larger than the thickness of the cartridge body and an outwardly facing peripheral edge. A digitally operated micro-droplet ejection device having an outwardly facing ejection orifice is carried by the cartridge body and preferably embedded therein. In fluid communication with the ejection device is an elongated tubular fluid reservoir also carried by the cartridge body and preferably embedded in a channel formed in the side surface of the cartridge body. The elongated tubular fluid reservoir is preferably in the form of an elongated capillary tube disposed in a channel which has a serpentine form.
Digital operating signals for the micro-droplet ejection device are provided by a pair fixed connecting pins mounted in the body. Each connecting pin extends from the body and is configured for engagement and disengagement with one of the pair of dual in line sockets in a conventional connector strip having a plurality of closely spaced dual in line sockets. The connecting pins of the cartridge can be quickly plugged into and unplugged from any one of the pair of closely spaced dual in line sockets which receive the connecting pins and support the cartridge to make a closely packed assembly of individually replaceable dispensers.
In an alternate embodiment, each self-contained replaceable cartridge has a heater supported by the cartridge body in front of and spaced from the ejection orifice. The heater is mounted to the cartridge body by means of a stand-off strip adjacent to the ejection orifice and is preferably narrower than the thickness of the panel comprising the cartridge body. A connecting pin mounted in the cartridge body and fixed thereto is connected to the heater by means of a depressed wiring channel in the side surface of the panel. The additional fixed connecting pin embedded in the body provides electrical power for operation of the heater. All of the digitally operated ejection device, the tubular reservoir, the connecting pins and the wiring are preferably depressed in openings or channels below the level of the side surface of the body. This prevents parts of the replaceable cartridges from interfering with each other when they are placed in closely packed assemblies in the form of xe2x80x9cbanksxe2x80x9d of self-contained replaceable cartridges which may be installed and replaced simply by plugging them into the connecting sockets or unplugging them from the sockets.
One or more banks having a plurality of the self-contained replaceable cartridges can be removably mounted onto connecting strips on a housing containing a chamber which forms a multi-fluid dispensing device. The chamber preferably includes a heatable surface with the ejection orifices positioned to deposit ejected micro-droplets onto the heated surface for rapid volatilization of any one or more of a plurality of fluids contained in the replaceable cartridges. A preferred embodiment has two banks of the self-contained replaceable cartridges having ejection orifices arranged to eject micro-droplets into the chamber and/or onto the heatable surface. Each of the banks of replaceable cartridges are separated and positioned in a radial orientation with respect to the chamber. The housing preferably has an air movement device and a passageway which allows air to traverse the chamber and exit the dispensing assembly device through an outlet where the volatilized fluid can be sensed by a user.
The self-contained replaceable cartridges of the invention are uniquely suitable for dispensing fluid materials or combinations of materials which generate odors, fragrances or aromas for sensing. Each cartridge element has a simple integrated construction for one fluid dispensing. Virtually an unlimited number of the cartridge elements may be assembled to make a complex dispensing cartridge assembly with multi-fluid capabilities. Maintenance of such an assembly is easy because individual cartridges are easily replaced or changed and may be refilled. The fluid in each replaceable cartridge is independent of the fluid in any other cartridge and there is little or no contamination between fluids. The design is sturdy and highly reliable and may be operated in any orientation.